


The Mother of Dragons and the Star Maiden

by VampirePaladin



Category: DCU (Comics), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fix-It, Osmosis Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: A shooting star brings Daenerys another ally.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	The Mother of Dragons and the Star Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

Daenerys looked up at the stars, the baby dragons sleeping in her arms. She was taking a moment to herself, away from the Dothraki. She loved them, but she needed a moment to herself.

As she looked up, she saw a shooting star. Good fortune? Bad fortune? Who knew? The shooting star fell to the ground, throwing her off her feet and waking the baby dragons who gave a cry of concern. 

She had landed hard, but there were only scratches. Behind her she could hear cries of alarm from the Dothraki camp. Daenerys didn’t pay attention to those, instead she paid attention to the glow on the horizon. 

“Don’t worry, little ones,” she soothed her dragons, who chirped back at her. “Go back to the tent and wait for me.” Another chirp and the three dragons scrambled off of her and towards her tent.

Daenerys turned her gaze back to the glow, which was already becoming lesser. She got up on her feet and started moving in the direction, picking her way over plants and rocks, over the ledge of a hill, hand close to the dagger she wore for self-defense.

When she crested the hill, she saw a new hole in the ground. Grass was burning and the dirt had turned to glass. In the middle was a blonde-haired woman, close in age to Daenerys, curled up in a fetal position, dressed in red and blue. 

Daenerys half climbed down the hill and half slid to the young woman. She reached down and touched her, she was as hot as dragon’s fire, but Daenerys’s immunity to fire protected her from harm. The other woman stirred.

“Are you hurt?” Daenerys asked.

“Kal. Where is Kal? I need to find Kal,” the other woman rambled before her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

_Khal._ Was she looking for Drogo? Had they known one another? If she was, Daenerys would have sad news to give her, but that could wait until she got her back to her tent.

* * *

With the help of her men, the woman from the stars had been moved into Daenerys’s tent. She could hear them talking. Had the Mother of Dragons also taken a maiden from the stars? She let the rumors run wild.

She had the young woman put in a bed and covered with blankets and furs to keep her warm. Daenerys waited up with her and it wasn’t until many hours later that her guest started to stir.

“Easy. You’ve fallen from the heavens. I have tea and soup for you, if you feel up to it.”

The young woman looked up at Daenerys. “I know you.”

“Yes, I came when you fell from the heavens. You were asking for the Khal. I have to tell you that he has died. I now rule the Dothraki.”

The young woman paled as she sat up. “I failed him. I was supposed to protect him.” There were tears in the edges of her eyes.

Daenerys came to her side, with tea in hand. She wiped away the tears and held the tea out to her. “What’s done is done. You might not have been able to be here for the Khal, but you can help protect me. What’s your name?”

She took the tea. “Kara Zor-El,” she said before drinking the tea.

* * *

Daenerys added Kara, the maiden that fell from the stars, to her army. With the might of the Dothraki, her dragons, Kara, and the other allies she would gain along her journey, she swept across the lands, bringing them under her rule.

* * *

Jon Snow knew what he had to do. He had to stop Daenerys. He wanted it to be quick, he didn’t want her to realize she’d been betrayed, a small mercy. When he brought his knife up on her, a hand like steel gripped it.

“Traitor,” Kara hissed as she twisted Jon’s arm and tossed him away from Daenerys. 

Daenerys looked at Jon with such hurt in her eyes. “You of all people would betray me?”

“It had to be done!”

Drogon landed inside the throne room. He flanked one side of Daenerys and Kara the other.

“Goodbye,” Daenerys said to Jon.

Drogon breathed fire and Kara breathed ice. Jon Snow may have come back from death once, but this time he wouldn’t as he was frozen and roasted at the same time.

* * *

Daenerys was Queen of all Westeros. She had lost much along the way, but she had succeeded. They were rebuilding the land and her forces were prepared to expand their lands. All was well, and she had found a true partner.

At night she made love with Kara in the royal bedchambers and during the day Daenerys sat upon the Iron Throne and ruled her rightful land. As for children, well, they had discovered a lost clutch of dragon eggs. Drogon would soon have more companions once more.

Everything was as it should be, and all was right in the world.


End file.
